Boom Boom Shorts !
by Nutty Allure
Summary: It is the summer time, and anything can happen with the Toradora ! crew.
1. Chiyo

Boom Boom Shorts !

Chapter 1.

—

Sweat dripped off of Ami's plump, tan body as she fanned herself in her hot apartment. It was the first day of summer vacation, and the heat was already proving to be a toughie. Ami's A.C. had died on her the day before, and all she had to cool herself down was a cheap, plastic fan.

" Ugh ! " She yelled.

Ami then stripped off her bra, panties, shirt and skirt. She walked in the direction of her bathroom, and opened the door. She plugged the bathtub's drain, reached for the knob that made the cold water come out of the faucet, and waited patiently as the cold water filled the bath. She then shut the faucet off and dipped her body into the refreshing bath water.

" Ahhhh, this is more like it. " Ami said in a satisfied voice.

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIING RING RING RING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING DING DING DING DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

Ami jumped out of the water to get her cell phone. She was awaiting a call from a girl she met the other day at a carnival. The girl name is Chiyo. She has 36 D cups. Her long hair is pink and wavy, and she is curvy and tall. Ami had recently found out that she was interested in girls, and was curious to see how things worked out with one since she's had such bad luck with guys in the past.

" Moshi moshi ! " Ami said into the receiver with an energetic voice.

" Hey, it's me, Chiyo ! " Chiyo exclaimed.

" Chiyo, hey ! What's up ? " Ami laid down on her bed. Listening to Chiyo's sultry voice made her lit twitch and her pussy wet.

" Oh, not much. Ah, yeah, I went shopping at that store you told me about. " Chiyo said.

" You did ? How'd it go ? " Ami responded. She reached for her vibrating dildo that was on top of her bed stand, and lubed it completely.

" Well, not too good. I tried on this really kawaii shirt I found in the store, and the buttons completely popped off ! It was so embarrassing… My tits were all out, and my nipples were so hard ! I couldn't help but rub them…and then I got so…wet…down there… " Chiyo abruptly stopped talking.

" Huh, wait ! Tell me more, onegai ! " Ami pleaded. She didn't even get to stick the dildo in her sweet, tight, pussy yet.

" Um…I think it's better if I tell you the story in person… " *Click* Chiyo had hanged up the phone.

Ami, confused, got up from her bed and headed for her panty drawer when she heard a knock on her door.

—

A/N; Stay tuned for Chapter 2 ! ;D


	2. Midorin's Takeover

Boom Boom Shorts !

Chapter 2.

Ami went to the the door to see who it was. She pressed her bare tits onto the hard door as her nips perked up at how cold it was. She peeped through the peep hole and saw it was Midorin !

" Midorin ? " Ami questioned to herself. She opened the door whilst naked to let Midorin in.

" OHAYO~~~~ AMI-CHANNNNN ! " Midorin exclaimed. Ami quickly shut the door, remembering she was naked.

" What brings you here? Excuse my nude body. " Ami giggled. She wasn't ashamed of being naked and she was also comfortable with Midorin looking at her.

"Oh, I didn't… notice. Your tits…they're so… " Midorin's sentence trailed off as she looked down at her own twins. They weren't much compared to Ami's but who could really compare to Ami's boobs? Well, maybe Chiyo. Ami felt a hard squeeze on her right tit.

"O-ow ! " Ami squeeled.

"They're so squishy too ! You must have a lot of fun with these. " Midorin said. She brought up her right hand to squeeze Ami's left tit too.

"Just as I thought, they're both huge, squishy tits ! "

"Mi-Midorin-chan…a-ahhh…w-what are y-you doing….." Ami asked, not sure how she should respond to her predicament. Her body began to tingle and she had an insane urge to rub her Southern lips.

" I SEE ! So when I rub these up here, you drip down there ! " Midorin got a sneaky smirk on her face as she made this discovery. Ami couldn't take her tits being tease any longer and she began to drop to the floor but Midorin caught her. She led her to her bed and laid her on her flat on her back.

"M-Midorin…" Ami gasped as she saw her opening her drawer where she kept all her toys. Midorin grabbed the big, black dildo that was extremely ribbed. She pressed "on" on the dildo and it began to violently shake. She held it against Ami's right nipple.

"A-AHHHH !" yelled Ami. She was so hot and horny and just wanted to be filled. She grabbed Midorin by the back of her neck and pulled her close in for a kiss, but something had stopped her.

"Mi-Midorin. Please s-stop ! Think about T-Taiga ! " Ami yelled. Midorin turned of the dildo and placed it next to Ami. She then went on her knees and placed her face dangerously close to Ami's snatch.

"Taiga…Taiga has nothing to do with how I'm going to fuck you like crazy. " And with that Midorin began to devour Ami's slobbering wet pussy.

"Oh-oh God, Midorin, Midorin ! Please…AHHHHHHHH!" Ami couldn't say any more. She was being eaten like no other has eaten her before. She felt completely helpless. Her body was betraying her. Her body began to hump Midorin"s mouth and her hands began to pull her nipples violently. After another minute of sucking Ami off, Midorin's cellphone began to vibrate in her jeans. Midorin stopped what she was doing which caused a horny Ami to whine a bit and she picked up her phone to answer it.

"Moshi moshi? " Midorin answered.

" Hai. Hai. No, of course not…..right now? Yes, but…..no. Yeah….can't we do this another time? You really can't wait? Okay. I'll see you in a few. Love you. Bye." Midorin then hanged up and put her cell in her jeans pocket.

"That was….Taiga, wasn't it?" Ami asked, a little bit saddened by being interrupted. She got up to sit upright on the bed.

"Hai. My gf wants me right now so I have to go…but…" Midorin pushed Ami back onto her back as she leaned down to give both of Ami's nipples a good, hard, long suck.

"I'll be back later on tonight….around 11 so don't make any plans for tonight. It's going to be worth the wait. And you better not try to make yourself cum, either. I want to do it. " Midorin half smirked as she imagined Ami being a squirter.

"Wh-what? I….I can't just be left like this…I HAVE NEEDS YOU KNOW. Plus, Chiyo's coming over…I think…so…we'll probably-" Ami stopped talking as she noticed Midorin's face harden.

"I don't think you understand, Ami. You're mine now…." Midorin said as she planted a kiss on Ami's luscious lips.

"I don't want to hear that you were seen with anyone but me. Your slutty days are over, do you understand now? " Midorin asked. This only made Ami even wetter. Midorin's whole personality changed and she didn't know what to do or how to behave. All she knew was that she was panting like a dog.

"You know what, Ami? Get dressed, you're coming with me." Midorin said.

"Eh-EHHH?" Ami asked confused. Midorin wasn't one to repeat herself it seems as she picked out some clothes for Ami to put on. She then threw it at Ami.

" Hurry, Taiga's waiting. " Midorin announced.

—

A/N; What do you guys think ? I decided a juicy plot would do this story some good. Stay tuned. ;) Oh, and I want to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer, LenxRinKagamine ! Love you (in a non-creeper way)! 3 EDITED; uploaded again because the print looked stupid af.


	3. Jealousy

Boom Boom Shorts !

Chapter 3

Jealousy

Midorin hailed a cab so they could get to Taiga's place quicker. As they sat in the car, Ami began to wonder why Midorin came to her place in the first place. She also wondered why the pink hair girl picked out such slutty clothes for the blue haired girl to wear. She was currently in a tight cropped pink shirt, short jean skirt and high heels that she only wore to go clubbing. Not to mention Midorin didn't give her a bra or panties so she was going commando to the fullest. She looked over at Midorin who was furiously texting someone on her iPhone. The cabbie eventually stopped in front of an apartment building and Midorin payed the man and they exited the cab. They began walking to the entrance of the building. Taiga buzzed Midorin in and they began their way upstairs to the 3rd floor where Taiga resided. Ami was lost in thought as she wondered what Midorin could possibly want with her coming to Taiga's and why she didn't resist Midorin's touches. Thinking about it got her going again…Her nipples sprung up and this didn't go unnoticed my Midorin.

"Don't you worry, sugar tits…I'll be sure to make you cum soon.." Midorin said with a wink. Ami didn't know what to think of that exactly.

Midorin knocked on 3D and Taiga answered a second later.

"Hey babe !" She greeted Midorin with a kiss on the cheek. It was cute to watch as Taiga stood on her tip toes to do so. She then looked at Ami with a confused expression on her face.

"Um…hi Ami." Taiga greeted the busty teen. Ami nodded and looked at Midorin. Taiga did the same. Midorin smiled and said shed would explain once they got into the house. Taiga welcomed them in and they walked into the front door. Taiga led them to her living room and she motioned her guests to sit alongside her on the sofa couch.

"So then…?" Taiga began asking in hopes that Midorin will finish her sentence. She didn't fail to. "She is our entertainment for tonight, babe."

"EHHHHH!" Ami said in surprised.

"What do you mean, Mido-chan? Why do we need her as entertainment? Aren't I enough?" Taiga began to ask obviously hurt. Ami was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable with the situation.

"Of course you're enough, Taiga. This is just for a change of pace. She can't and will never replace you. Come on, it'll be fun…" Taiga looked as if she was considering it. Midorin took that as an 'okay' and got up off the couch. She headed for the middle of the living room. Once there, she pressed a button the ceiling with the end of a broom she picked up off the ground. A stripper pole began to descend from the ceiling. Ami was putting the pieces together in her head. She was going to be their personal stripper for the night! Right then, Ami's phone began to vibrate in the pocket of her jean skirt. She pulled it out and saw that it was Chiyo. She didn't know what to say to her so she ignored the call and sent it to voicemail.

"Come here." Midorin demanded. She didn't have to say it twice; Ami left her phone on the couch and walked up to the pole. "I don't think I have to explain the situation, right, Ami-chan?" Midorin gave Ami a look that made her nod her head as hard as she could. "Good then." Midorin smiled and walked over to a stereo near the couch. House music began to fill the air and Ami knew that the show had to begin. She began to move her hips and grind on the pole. Her perky ass was going left and right and she purposely made exaggerated moves so that her titties would bounce every which way. She knew she was doing a good job at it as she saw Midorin licking her lips and Taiga begin to rub on her chest. Ami took notice as Midorin ran her hand down Taiga's legs. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Here she was, the cheap thrill for the couple and she didn't see it benefiting her in the end. Taiga didn't seem like the time to want for 3ways, as she was the very conservative type. This must have taken a lot of talking in to on Midorin's part.

Ami climbed up on the pole and used her legs to keep herself from falling off. She slid back down ever so sensually. She got back up and did a split on the floor. Ami decided she was going to be more than entertainment when she saw Midorin sucking on Taiga's neck. She crawled over to Midorin and parted her legs. When she knew she had gotten her attention, she got up and shoved her titties in her face. No one could resist, Ami's tits. Midorin wouldn't be an exception, not even if her girlfriend was sitting right next to them. Midorin was saying something, which came out incomprehensible because of all the tits in her face. Ami began to moan. Midorin caressed her hips and swung her around so she could get a good look at her ass.

"Bend over, Ami." Midorin demanded. She was quite the aggressive fem.

Ami bended over as far as she could without toppling over her. Because she wasn't wearing any panties, her pink, fat lips were on full display for the other girls to see. Ami became aware of this and her face became as pink as those lips.

"Doesn't that look just the sweetest thing ever, hun ?" Midorin asked her girlfriend. Taiga looked a tad annoyed. She was starting to get annoyed since Ami shoved her boobs in Midorin's face.

"Sure, I guess…but you can't do anything with it! I forbid you, Midorin-chan…." Taiga said almost unconvincingly. She knew she had no control over Midorin, but she tried to either way. Ami knew what she was doing was naughty. Seducing a taken girl, but she did come onto her first. Thinking about it some more made her lips drool with the kind of wetness that Midorin loved to suck up. Midorin shoved her face into that clean-cut pussy.

"A-ahhh! Mi-Midorinnnnn!" Ami yelped and went down to the ground. Her elbows and knees hit the rug real hard. Midorin went down too, never losing sight of that pussy. She was sucking and fucking all she could with that mouth of hers. Ami wiggled and screamed and moaned in pure ecstasy. She loved every minute of it. It even turned her on that Taiga was watching it all unfold. The two girls heard the couch springs go up as if someone was moving but they didn't pay it no mind. Then they heard a door slam. They still didn't care. The feeling was too great for Ami and Midorin knew Taiga would do as she said, so she didn't worry that she would be mad for long. All she knew was that she needed to fuck Ami and she need to do it now. The slurping stop and Midorin went to get something from the other room. Ami laid on the ground panting. She wanted more.

Midorin came back with what looked like a strap on double dildo. It was pink and glittery so Ami could easily tell that it belonged to Taiga.

"Now, be a good girl and let me fuck you, alright?" Midorin said in a convincing voice. Ami nodded her head and was anxious for what was coming. Midorin slipped one side of the dildo into her vagina and strapped in onto her hips. Ami was waiting for the receiving end to get to her already.

"Hu-hurry…" Ami panted.

A/N; Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for such a long wait ! I hope you guys didn't give up on me ! I made an extra long chapter just to try to make up for it ! Enjoy it, as I have. ;) Definitely will come with chapter 4 next Monday. Love you guys !


End file.
